PROJECT SUMMARY OF THE ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core is responsible for two main tasks: 1) provide overall administrative support for the U54 Center and 2) develop and disseminate Best Practices on natural product (NP)-drug interaction (NPDI) research. The U54 Center will be coordinately managed by the Executive Committee and the Center Leadership Committee. The Executive Committee, consisting of the two Co-PIs (Dr. Shen and Dr. Paine) and the Co-Leader of the Administrative Core (Dr. McCune), will manage the administrative operation of the U54 Center. The Center Leadership Committee, consisting of members of the Executive Committee and Leaders of the Pharmacology, Analytical, and Informatics Core, will oversee the programmatic aspects of the Center. Regarding the first task, the Administrative Core will 1) support the operations of the Pharmacology, Analytical, and Informatics Cores in accomplishing the assigned milestones; 2) coordinate the activities of the joint Center-NCCAM Steering Committee; 3) participate in the Interaction Project Teams and monitor their progress; 4) manage the flow of samples and information from the Interaction Projects to the Pharmacology and Analytical Cores, and in turn the transfer of resulting data to the repository and public portal of the Informatics Core; and 5) solicit input from the multidisciplinary consultants on the Internal Advisory Panel. The Administrative Core will establish and maintain a system of communication that fosters a close working relationship between the U54 Center members located in three different institutions. Specifically, this Core will support the communication link between the Steering Committee, the External Advisory Panel, and the U54 Center investigators. Within the U54 Center, the Administrative Core will coordinate regularly scheduled teleconferences and face-to-face meetings for the Core units, Center Leadership Committee, and the Executive Committee. There will be an annual meeting of the Internal Advisory Panel. The Steering Committee will hold separate annual face-to-face meetings to review progress of the NPDI Interaction Projects and plan for the subsequent year. Regarding the second task, the Administrative Core will lead the U54 investigators and NCCAM officials in developing the Best Practice guidelines to communicate clearly the U54 Center?s experience during the planning, preparation, implementation, and analysis of the Interaction Projects. A dissemination plan has been developed to ensure effective communication with the primary target audience, specifically researchers in clinical pharmacology, NP chemistry and pharmacognosy, and naturopathic and herbal medicine. With support from the communication experts in the Informatics Core, multi-modal outreach will be organized that includes publication of commentaries and white papers in scholarly journals, sponsoring of symposia or forums at professional society meetings, making Best Practice documents available via the U54 Center web-based public portal, and creating a blog site that will allow the tracking of thoughts and opinions of the researchers.